


First Anniversary

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Series: A Life Together [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: The Doctor and Sarah celebrate their first wedding anniversary.





	First Anniversary

 “Happy anniversary, love,” Sarah greeted as the Doctor came into the kitchen. She kissed his cheek as he moved a damp lock of hair from over his eye. She returned her attention back to the pancakes and sausages she was making for breakfast, and the Doctor wrapped his arms around her middle from behind.

 “Is it really already? My, how time flies,” the Doctor replied in fake surprise, kissing Sarah’s temple.

 Sarah took a moment to appreciate the scent of his soap still clinging to him before she swatted his hands. “Breakfast will be ready soon.” At the Doctor’s insistence in holding onto her, she warned, “Unless you want it burnt?”

 “Fair enough,” the Timelord relented, and went over to prepare two mugs of coffee.

 Breakfast was a simple pleasant affair. After, while they simply snuggled together on the sofa, the Doctor prompted, “Where do you want to go today?”

 Sarah thought for a moment. “How about… a supernova?”

 “Thinking big,” the Doctor nodded. “I like that.”

 “When have you known me to think small?”

 The Doctor shrugged, and Sarah recognized the playful gesture. “Forget I even asked,” she replied with a roll of her eyes.

 “I know the perfect place for such a sight.”

 “I would never doubt that from you.”

 “In fact… it would make the perfect spot for a picnic.”

 “Oh? Even better.”

 “Only the best for you.” The Doctor leaned in to kiss his wife softly.

 ********

 Some hours later, with a picnic basket filled with a pork roast, potatoes, broccoli, and a bottle of wine, they emerged from the Tardis. Sarah took a second to look out at the landscape before she followed the Doctor out into the immense field of daisy-like flowers.

 The sky was a deep blue and purple. Two moons close to each other illuminated with a soft white glow. And above, the centerpiece of the beautiful view was the orange, red, and green colourful explosion taking up a good chunk of the visible sky.

 Sarah took the Doctor’s hand and they wandered a fair distance from the Tardis. The seemingly never-ending soft grass and flowers were just as colourful as the sky.

 “This is as nice a spot as any,” the Doctor decided a minute later. He sat, pulling Sarah down with him, and set down the basket. Sarah took out the wine and glasses first. She opened and poured the drink as the Doctor took out the food.

 After a few bites of deliciously cooked meal by the Doctor, Sarah started laughing.

 “What?” the Doctor inquired around some food in his mouth.

 “Oh, nothing… just…” Sarah smiled as she took a sip of wine. “Most people spend their first wedding anniversary at a nice restaurant. We’re on another planet, eating a pork roast in a field of flowers under a supernova.”

 The Doctor nodded. “Yes, but we’re hardly most people, are we.”

 “Most definitely not.” She chuckled again. “We didn’t even have to make plans to do this.”

 They chatted for a while, about anything that came to mind, until they were done eating. They packed the leftover food away, keeping the wine out to finish off.

 The Doctor laid fully back with his hand under his head to stare up at the sky. Sarah joined him, laying on her back and using his folded arm as a pillow. Then she took out her phone and took a picture of them together. They both looked so at peace and happy, with little blissful smiles. She took a few photos of the sky and landscape, then put it away.

 A few minutes later, the Doctor suddenly turned over onto Sarah, his upper body supported by his elbows. Sarah laughed and said, “You’re obstructing the nice view.”

 The Doctor frowned. “You’ve said I am a nice view.”

 Sarah kissed his nose and caressed his cheek. “Oh, I’m not debating that.” She kissed the side of his mouth before lightly pushing him to the side.

 “But, what if I had the perfect view?” the Doctor pouted.

 Sarah blushed. “In that case, you already get to see it every day.”

 “Hm… I suppose that’s fair enough.” The Doctor laid back, though kept his gaze on her for several seconds more.

 Sarah sat up to drink some wine, and looked to her husband. The Doctor followed suit. When they put their glasses back down, the Doctor took her hand and tugged. Sarah moved to straddle the man’s thighs, and let him hug her tightly for a moment.

 When the Doctor let go and leaned back, he tilted his head and grinned. “I didn’t think it was possible.”

 “What?” Then Sarah considered his perspective, of her face against the scenic backdrop. “Oh, that… a perfect view could be made even more so?”

 “Exactly.”

 Sarah shook her head and muttered, “You ridiculous man,” as she leaned in to kiss him.

 “You said it.” The Doctor said when they broke apart. His hand rested on her side.

 “Yes, but you thought it first.”

 “Now who’s being ridiculous?” the Doctor teased with a gentle squeeze to her side.

 Sarah bit her lip and shook her head, then leaned over to refill her wine glass partway.

 The Doctor took in the sight, and his grin faded to a more thoughtful expression. When Sarah put down her empty glass, the Timelord reached into his trousers pocket and pulled out a red length of cloth that he often used as a loose tie.

 “What’s that for?” Sarah giggled.

 “An idea that just came to me,” came the man’s solemn response. He brought the fabric up to his eyes, and tied it around the back of his head.

 “Blindfolding yourself? Is that an invitation?”

 The Doctor smiled softly. “Simply an… experiment.”

 Sarah could easily imagine the glint in his eyes. “What kind of experiment?”

 The Doctor chuckled lightly as his hands settled on her hips. “Perhaps experiment is the wrong word.” His fingers found the edge of her shirt and pulled it up. Sarah took the cue to pull it completely over her head and toss it aside. She accidently bumped her forearm against his nose in the process.

 “Sorry,” Sarah said.

 “Do be careful with me. I can’t see,” the man lightly reminded. Then he simply was still for several seconds.

 Sarah didn’t question him, and he eventually explained, “Take away sight, and your other senses enhance.” He hummed in satisfaction as that began to happen.

 Sarah shivered as his fingers ghosted up her ribs and his face moved in to nuzzle against her cheek. She heard him inhale deeply through his nose, taking in her scent. His hands went around her back, fingertips slipping under the back of her bra and pressing into her skin.

 With his sight obscured, the Doctor could focus on experiencing Sarah with all his other senses, and how very delightful it was. The scent of her shampoo as his nose moved to her hair, the soft warmth of her skin and shudders of her muscles, the sound of her breathing, the taste of her as his tongue darted out against her jaw… enhanced and being committed to memory.

 “I didn’t… didn’t think you’d want to sacrifice the perfect view,” Sarah joked. One of her hands gripped the back of the Timelord’s shirt, while the other tangled in his hair. The cool silk sliding across her skin gave her another reason to shiver in pleasure.

 The Doctor left a line of kisses along her jaw on the way to her neck. He was exploring his Sarah in a new way, one he hadn’t ever thought to before. He’d appreciated these other senses before, of course, but not like this, with those senses heightened.

 He lowered his head to position his ear over the left side of her chest, feeling and hearing her heartbeat. A steady rhythmic singular beat he loved.

 Sarah’s fingers in the Timelord’s hair tightened and a little laugh escaped her throat as that hair tickled her neck. She breathed deeply, and the man’s hands on her back tightened slightly in response. Then one of his hands moved up to play in her hair.

 A moment later, the Doctor straightened and leaned back, and caressed the sides of her neck with both hands. Sarah grinned at the sight of the blindfolded man with his soft grin, obviously pleased. She suddenly moved in for a kiss, which caught him off-guard and knocked him back. He caught himself on one elbow before he was fully on his back in the flowers. His other hand ended on Sarah’s collarbone.

 Sarah wasn’t dissuaded, and deepened the kiss. When she pulled away, the Doctor pushed himself back up. He felt down her face with his fingers before cupping it in his hands.

 “So beautiful,” he whispered. Then he leaned in to kiss her.

 Sarah giggled as his mouth didn’t meet hers. “That’s my nose.”

 “I know.” Then he nudged his nose against hers before pulling back.

 Sarah simply looked at him with for affection for a moment, even though he couldn’t see it. She knew he would sense it anyway. Then she requested, “Could I have a go?”

 The Doctor untied the blindfold, and blinked a few times to take her and the supernova framing her in with his eyes again. Then he reached around her head to remove her sight with the fabric. “Wait a moment,” he advised.

 It didn’t take long for Sarah’s other senses to heighten, and she wondered if that was partly the Doctor’s influence. She could feel the light breeze more on her exposed skin and hear his breathing easier.

 Once she was ready, she reached out for his torso, and found a button on his shirt. Both of them worked to undo his shirt, and soon it, along with his vest, joined hers on the ground nearby.

 Sarah’s fingers were hesitant as they looked for his face, and the Doctor simply let her take her time in getting used to being blind. Something that had scared her when it had happened once, years ago on their travels didn’t now. Not in this context, the condition willing and known to be temporary, here in a field with her husband with no dangers around.

 She let out a deep exhale, and committed to the action, taking his face in her hands and stroking the side of his nose with a thumb. Then she slowly moved her hands down. They stopped on his chest, and she half-smiled at the double heartbeat below them. Her hands continued down to his abdomen, and she leaned in to press her ear to the middle of his chest to hear those hearts. They thumped in her ears louder than ever before, making her smile widen.

 Her hands went around his back, and trailed up the man’s spine. His mouth pressed against the top of her head in an almost-kiss, and she nudged upwards for more attention there. He obliged with a hand cradling the back of her head and gently massaging.

 She was content just sitting there like that for a minute. Then she tilted her head back up to bury her nose into his neck and inhale deeply. “So wonderful,” she whispered. One hand moved up to caress the Timelord’s cheek. She caught his ear before getting to her destination, eliciting a low chuckle from the man.

 “Any reason this came to mind?” she asked in a low tone. She felt him shake his head. Her hand on his face moved down to the other side of his neck. She hummed softly as he took her hand, brought the palm to his mouth, and held it there. She shivered at the heightened sense of his tiny intimate breaths on it.

 Sarah flinched at the telepathic spark in her mind. She sent one back, and felt the shudder down his spine under her hand. She squeezed him tightly and relaxed a second after. Then she pulled back and undid the blindfold. She also needed to blink to come down from the heightened sensation.

 “That was… really delightful to experience.”

 “I’m glad you think so. It was nice for me, too.”

 They moved forward in unison for a passionate slow kiss. When they pulled back just enough to breathe and press their foreheads together, the Doctor whispered, “Happy anniversary, my Sarah Jane.”

 “Happy anniversary, my Doctor,” Sarah echoed.


End file.
